Blood and Pain
by blazeofhonor10
Summary: Raped and bittened, Naruto became a vampire. Taken in the Uchiha household after his first taste of blood, Naruto now has a family. Will his happiness last for long or will lose to the beast within? Naru/Harem. Rated for many reasons. Dark/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Blaze is here! And I bring a story! (its not the season of giving yet, but im a nice guy) Those who dispise the fact that a little child gets raped then don't read this story. I will be using vampires, but none of that romantic vampire bullshit (namely twilight, Silver Kiss, House of Night series, etc). Instead I am using my view point of vampires. One bite, you turn into one. The simple Blade vampire. Nothing romantic about it. Even though there is gonna be romance, theres no romantic "Blood sharing techniques" like how vampire stories are turning into lately. What I am trying to say, vampires are total badasses and have a beastly rage. Oh and this is gonna have femsasuke. I have decided it is gonna be a harem fic, but I am gonna be very picky, unlike my bro twilightdueler13. Oh and one more thing, Vampires are able to walk in sun light, just too much exposure to it can make them sick. ****______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Disclamier:I do not own Naruto or any vampire myths used in this story. I do however own the OC's**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**jutsu/ attack: "fire style: Fire ball jutsu"**

Human think: 'I wonder...'

_drip drip_

It had recently rained in the village known as Konoha, a little boy, by the age of 10, was lying on the cold concret wearing nothing. He was cuddled up into a ball and if you look at his face, you can tell he was crying. He had blond hair and a little well toned body, signaling that he worked out a little. What was strange about this boy was that he used to have whisker marks, but something happened and now they have disappeared. His blue eyes shined in the night. Something was driping from his neck.

The boy touched his neck and saw that blood was on it. He felt around his neck for scars or bite marks then he remembered.

Sweaty flesh beating against each other. His crys for help and beging to stop. The evil laugh of..... whatever she was. Then him releasing something from inside him. He was in so much pain and he can do was look at the woman in fear.

_Flashback_

_It was over. The woman let go of his hands and stopped jumping up and down on him. Her black hair waving all over her body stayed still. She looked at the poor blond boy with her black eyes and a grin. _

_"I enjoyed this whole time we been together. I wish you could say the same for me my sweet." She laughed as looked apon the crying boy, trying to get from under her. She then pulled him up into a hug, letting her D cup breast rub into his face. He was still "stuck" inside her. She menouvered from on top of his bottom, letting some fluids pour out. She then pulled the boy up to her face and licked it. _

_"mmmm such delicous fear. I can taste it from you ningen." She then kissed him deeply for a few seconds then hugged him. The boy tried as he might to get out, her grip was hard as iron and her skin was as cold as the dead._

_She whispered in his ear like either a kind mother or a lover in heat, which ever she perfered "You know Naruto, you are my first. Congrats, you had the honor of taking a vampires virginity. Too bad you can't understand what I am telling you tell you are older. But I leave you a parting gift. Call it an trade for giving me life and impowering that life." She giggled then slowly hugged the boy deeper until........_

_She bit him and dranked some blood. _

_The boy known as Naruto passed out a few seconds later. If you were to look at the dresser next to the bed they were on, you could see a home pregancy test. She was determined to get pregnate at all cost._

_Flashback: End_

The boy looked up and smelled something. Something sweet and metalic. Something that was making him crave for more. He got up and ran towards the source.

He arrived in only five seconds to find a drunk man with a bleeding hand and him cursing at a woman wearing a kimono, which looked like it was gonna fall off and torned alittle. "You Bitch! Well if your gonna be like that then I will treat you like one!" She slapped the woman and she fell. "Please! stop! I don't even know who you are!" She pleaded for the drunk man to come to his senses.

"Who cares what you *hic* want! All that matters is how good of a fuck you are!" The drunk man was about to take his pants off, until something jumped on his back and bit him hard on his neck. Naruto was biting and drinking large doses of blood, his blue eyes are now red.

He was now a full fledge vampire.

Naruto drinked until he couldn't feel anymore blood coming out. The body of the drunk mand fell right in frount of the woman. She looked at Naruto's naked form in relief and slight fear. Naruto let go of the drunk man and let some droplets of blood drip from his lips. His eyes were now blue again and suddenly realized what he had done.

"W-what did I just do?!" Naruto panicked and got off the dead body and ran to the other corner in the dead end, He got into back into his ball of angst, terrifided. The Woman got up and picked him up. She looked apon her naked savor with pity. 'Isn't this the nine tailed boy? fugaku-kun once told me to stay away from him. But then again, he told me to stay away from alot of things. Hes dead now, my one and only son is gone, and my only daughter won't even look at me.'

Yes, this was the one and only Mikoto Uchiha, holding the unknown vampire. Naruto looked at Mikoto in fear. "Who a-are y-you?" Naruto stuttered out. "Your new mother." Mikoto said as she carred Naruto the new clan house, not wanting to live in the Uchiha compound forever.

**Time skip: Uchiha Household**

Naruto was laying on a couch, wearing clothes that Mikoto gave him. She said they were her sons old clothes. Naruto was now sleeping soundly, not even aware he had no heartbeat. The door opened, to reveal Asuka Uchiha, the claimed to be most beautiful girl of her class. Every boy in her class asked her out alot, but each was rejected harshly. The only boy who didn't ask her out was Naruto, barely even notices her and only focused on his dream to be Hokage. Little did he know, Asuka easily saw through his mask and saw that he was just spiting empty words.

She knows that he would like nothing more than to end his life. Just last week the boy went missing. She looked around for a bit, but gave up. Here she was now, entering her house. She looked at her mother who was sitting at the table drinking tea. This ment she wanted to talk to her. Asuka walked up to the table and sat in the chair next to her mother. There was a moment of scilence.

"You have a new brother." Mikoto said to break the scilence. "Your pregnate?!" Asuka asked in surprised. Then she felt betrayed, her mother met another man? If only she know hehe.

"No silly. Hes on the couch." Mikoto pointed to the couch. Asuka rushed over and saw that Naruto was laying on the couch..... wearing her older brother's old clothes. "Naruto?" Asuka kneeled down and looked at the boy's face. he didn't have his whisker marks anymore. She then noticed that the little vampire, in which she doesn't know that of course, actually looked cute when sleeping. She then had her forehead touch his and she whispered "thank kami you are ok."

"Isn't he one of your classmates?" Mikoto asked as she walked up behind her daughter. "Hai. But why is he here? And why is he wearing...." She looked at Naruto's new clothes in discuss. "I found him in an dead end ally way. A man attacked me, but Naruto-kun saved me. The boy was so afraid and was in no clothes. Which reminds me, I have to talk to you about something." She pulled her daughter away from the sleeping boy and back to the table.

"Remember what I told you about the birds and the bees?" Mikoto asked her daughter, who blushed and nodded 'yes'. "Remember that I told you some people will force themselves on others just to feel that too?" Mikoto asked again. Her daughter cletched her fist in anger and slowly nodded 'yes' again.

"I've performed a jutsu that lets me know if the birds and the bees happens to people and.... Naruto did it." Mikoto explained. Asuka gasped "He did it with someone already?!" Mikoto sighed, this is gonna be the hard part. "Yes and no" Mikoto answered.

"What do you mean Kaasan?" Asuka asked. "Asuka, Naruto was forced. He was raped." Mikoto explained. Asuka covered her mouth in surprise. She then rushed to Naruto to look at him. She saw that he was awake and crying while making no noise at all. "You poor poor soul!" Asuka jumped Naruto and hugged him, causing Naruto to flinch as he looked at Asuka. "A-Asuka-san?" Naruto stuttered, still afraid and confused.

"Don't worry Niisan! Neechan will make sure nothing happens to you ever again!" She hugged Naruto deeply. Naruto wiped the tears away and hugged back. "I.... I have a family now?" Naruto asked, as he looked apon the hugging and crying form of Asuka. "Hai. You now have Asuka-neechan and Mikoto-Kaasan. But you can call me either Kaasan or Mikoto-chan if your not ready to call me kaasan yet." Mikoto leaned over the couch and smiled at Naruto. She leaned down and put her forehead to his.

"Neechan, Kaasan..." Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again with happiness and tears.

**Time skip:2 years later.**

A 12 year old Naruto is laying on his bed in the Uchiha house hold. He grown into a total lady killer since the time he was bitten. Pale skin, purple eyes, wild untamed hair, and wearing black cargo pants, a long sleaved black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Currently he was holding a blood pack. If there is anything that he learned from his 2 years of vampirism is that vampires thrive off of blood. Vampires ALSO get stronger the more blood they drink. Meaning the amount of blood Naruto drinks makes up his own power.

'Meh, it's not like anyone beat me in a spar before. I wonder how I evolved from people to blood packs... oh yeah' Naruto thought to himself until he had a flashback

_flashback (no shit)_

_"27 people, thats the amount of people who have disappeared for at least a week until to either find their bodies drained of all their blood or to have some blood in them, but the head is chopped clean off. After a day exposed to sun light raidation, the dead bodies will burn to a crisp, leaving no traces at all. Anything you want to explain Naruto?" An old man wearing cerimonal robes and a strange looking hat with the kanji for "Fire" on it._

_"What? You know what my condition is old man. I need blood to survive!" Naruto exclaimed back at the old man. The old man sighed "Yes, I know your a vampire, but you never came to me for blood. I could have supplied you something! I bet your Kaasan and Neechan don't even know of your situation." The old man shouted back at Naruto._

_The old man is Hizuren Sarutobi, the Third Hokage._

_"Leave my family out of this! They don't need to know how much of a monster I really am!" Naruto slamed his fist at the desk the Hokage was siting in, leaving a crack on the sealed supplied wooden desk. "Remember Naruto, you might lose control! Thats why I am gonna supply you with blood packs. Also if you be a good boy, I will let you feed off of convicts that are sentenced to exicution." The hokage said calmly._

_"What's the catch?" Naruto asked. "You either accept the deal or I will stop teaching you how to use bo staff." Sarutobi threaten. Not even a second later, Naruto agreed to the deal._

_Flashback: end_

Naruto sighed. Then jumped when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Oy! Niisan! It's almost time to go to the academy! Remember it's graduation day!" Naruto heard his serogate sister, Asuka Uchiha, knocking on his door. "Give me a few minutes Neechan." Naruto ordered in a borhterly manor. "Whatever niisan." Asuka said. Naruto sighed when he couldn't feel Asuka's presence at the door.

His eyes turned red when he looked at the blood pack and he smiled, showing his fangs. If you had good ears, you could have heard slurping from outside of the door.

Naruto exited out of his room when he finished his blood pack. He made sure he didn't leave any evidence of blood on him. He slwly decended from the stairs and entered the dining room where Asuka was waiting quietly in her chair while Mikoto was washing dishes. "Ready finally?" Asuka asked her serogate brother. "Hai." Naruto walked out the door, with Asuka following and their mother biding them with a "have a good day at the academy."

**Ninja Academy: Courtyard**

Naruto and Asuka were walking up to the academy until a group of boys blocked their path. "Oy, hot stuff! Why don't you ditch your dead bait bro and hang with us?" A boy with a dog on his head yelled out as he slowly walked up to them, with the other boys following with some perverted looks in their eyes.

'HOT STUFF?! Only Naruto-niisan is allowed to call me that!' Asuka thought as she cletched her fist. (dude, they are not blood related and living in the same house. Do the math.)

"Oy, ass licker, you mind barking somewhere else? The sun is killing me." Naruto glared at the boy who seems to be the leader of the pack. "What you call me?!" The leader seemly barked out. "Oh I am soooo sorry. I mistake you for another dog Kiba." Naruto snickered. The boy, named kiba, growled and punched Naruto, who didn't even flinched. "OW! What are you? A brick wall or something?! Get em boys!" Kiba pointed at Naruto as the other boys charged at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a metalic stick that was a foot and a half long and added his blood to it, causing it to extend quickly into a bo staff. Naruto stabed at one boys face, who fell down, then hit the side of the head with the same side he used to hit the other guy's face. He then swong at a group of three boys, knocking them down easily. Two boys came at both Naruto's side and grabed a end of the bo staff, stupid movie. Naruto, who was able to reach their faces, punched them both, making them fall backwards with a bloody nose. Kiba charged in frount of Naruto while the bo staff fell.

Naruto kicked the bo staff in mid air, causing it to hit Kiba in the face with enough force to fall backwards. Naruto walked over to his bo staff and had the bo staff roll to his feet then pop into the air for him to catch. The bo staff then dwarfed back to the metalic stick it once was.

"Fuck with me and my neechan again. I dare you. No I triple dog dare you." Naruto threatened the boy's on the ground. Little did he know, his sister was looking at him with hearts in her eyes. 'Niisan is so cool- wait! I'm starting to sound like a stupid fan girl again!' Asuka pounded the thoughts out of her head as she and her serogate brother walked into the building. Naruto looked at the walls with hatred, remembering what this place symbolised for him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto is runing out the building at the age of 10. He has a grining face and a look of pure joy. He ran towards the tree where he saw someone waiting for him. _

_"Kaasan! Kaasan! I'm out of school!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards the woman under the tree in the shade. The woman had black hair, black eyes, wearing a red Yukata with black roses all over it. She was a beautiful woman with a nice D-cup. "Ah Naruto-kun! How was school today?" The woman asked. "It was boring as always Megumi-Kaasan!" Naruto wined about school. _

_Megumi closed her eyes and smiled at Naruto. "Say Naruto-kun wanna do something fun tonight?" Megumi asked Naruto. "What kind of fun Kaasan?" Naruto asked his kaasan in a cute manor while tilting his head slightly to the side. "Its. A. Suprise. Naruto-kun!" Megumi said playfully to Naruto. "Sure! I love suprises!" Naruto smiled as he walked off with his hands behind his head. "I am gonna head home right now!" Naruto exclaimed. "No Naruto-kun! you should take your time! I want you back at 10:00 P.M. Though. Alright?!" Megumi yelled out to her serogate son. _

_"Yes Kaasan..." Naruto slumped down. What was he to do till that time? _

_"I can't wait till I get home!" Naruto said to himself, Megumi heard though and grined, showing fangs if you ever saw her grining. "Me neither Naruto-kun. It's gonna be a loooong night." She whispered to herself while feeling wet from down below. 'Not yet. Wait till tonight. I will finally have a real child kukuku.' She thought deviously. _

_The week after tonight, the boy hasn't been seen and three dead bodies were found in different alley ways. One in the one Naruto found his new mother._

_Flashback: end_

Naruto cringed at the memory, in which Asuka caught. "It's about "her" again, isn't it?" Asuka asked as she looked at her brother in worry. "Hai. It's nothing though. She's not coming back and never will." Naruto said mostly to himself.

Little did he know, a woman watched him from up in the same tree where Naruto and Megumi always met after school. She was caring a bundle of cloth with some blond hair sticking out of it. The bundle held a sleeping baby. The baby woke up and started crying. "Shhh. Don't worry, you get to see daddy soon. I bet he would love to see how much of a big boy you are now." The woman shushed her baby and said softly to him.

**TBC:**

**Ok any ways I might as well post a list of the Harem Naruto is gonna have. Here it is:**

**Asuka (femsasuke)**

**Mikoto**

**Yugito**

**Fu**

**Haku**

**Kurenai**

**Anko (You gotta love this pairing)**

**Shizune**

**Tsunade (even though she is old, she deserves some love from the little vampire.)**

**Hinata (Huge fan of Naru/Hina stories and the pairing itself)**

**Konan**

**Koyuki**

**Shion**

**The maybe add to the harem list:**

**Kushina (I'm sorry for all of you incest haters, but I love this pairing.)**

**FemOC (Maybe either Naruto's sister or someone else.)**

**Kin (love her and Naruto pairing, but remember I am being picky. Give me some thought on it.)**

**Tayuya (same with her)**

**Isaribi**

**Yakumo (I need some thoughts into it. Maybe have you guys vote on should she or should she not be put into it)**

**Megumi (shes one of my OC's. I will only allow it after she does a shit load of asking for forgiveness)**

**a few others. remember the list doesn't end here.**

**Challenges from fellow authors:**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**(me) blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**I seriously recomend you atleast look at them.**

**cya later**


	2. Chapter 2

***sighs* hello loyal fans. I've gotten like 18 reviews already and my inbox for my email account is full of things saying added to favorites or something like that. You guys make me feel special inside. Oh and I like to give a shout out to an author that spotted a mistake I purposely made. I am gonna explain the mistake in here soon enough. Also, I bring bad news. My bro (twilightdueler13) has recently been grounded and is not allowed to get on a computer. So there is gonna be no new chapters for his stories until about atleast from either two weeks to a month later. Sad, I know. Anyways, on to the story! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Disclamier:I do not own Naruto or any vampire myths used in this story. I do however own the OC's**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**jutsu/ attack: "fire style: Fire ball jutsu"**

Human think: 'I wonder...'

**Timeskip: Graduation day.**

It is graduation day and most of the class passed. Recently, Naruto was nomiated rookie of the year and with his sister, Asuka as top female of the year. Currently they just recieved their team assignments. These are the teams that matter:

Team 7: Naruto Uchiha (adopted and choosed to keep his new family name.) Asuka Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno

Team 10: Shino Abruame Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi

Not a bad selection at all. All of the teams left the class room except Team 8, but lets not asociate with them for now.

**Dango Shop: Team 7 meeting area**

'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.' Was the only thing in Naruto's mind right now when looked apon his Jonin Sensei and her assitant. Anko Mitarashi, the assitant. Naruto had his run ins with this woman alot of times. Expecially sinse Naruto is attracted to her and the jonin sensei's blood.

The Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Naruto wasn't worried about this one, because shes not the one Naruto met on a constant basis on accident leading to many akward moments.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was runing around Konoha, sniffing out a strange sent that seems to be calling for him. Of course it's gonna be blood, but the smell is more intoxicating than the rest. He ended up walking into a dango shop and spotted the source of the sent. One Anko Mitarashi had a paper cut, which was caused by eating dango and doing paper work._

_She licked the blood off the wound quickly, but in Naruto's vision she licked it slowly and sensationally. He wanted a taste, but because of his deal with the hokage he couldn't. Sighing, Naruto walked out of the Dango shop only to bump into Anko Mitarashi herself. If you were to look at the seat Anko was once in, it was empty with a tray of wooden sticks used for Dango and a tip for the waitress. _

_Normally bumping into somebody wouldn't be strange. Not in this case, because Naruto ran straight into the area between her breast. And strange enough, it was Anko. At the moment, she had a shit-eating grin on her face that seemed to scare Naruto for a bit._

_"Ummmmmm....Hi?" Naruto laughed nervously as he backed away slowly from the snake-mistress, who now instead of a shit-eating grin was now sporting a seductive grin. _

_"Hey there handsome. Come her often?" Anko asked seductively as she was checking Naruto's figure out. "So what if I do? Do I get a prize like a store credit or something?" Naruto asked calmly, his persona as a badass vampire kicking in. This somehow only proved to entertain Anko as she walked closer to Naruto._

_"Oh a smartass eh? I like that. How bout we have a date some time soon?" Anko asked. Naruto's hand twitched as he was about to say 'yes' in hopes of geting a drink of her blood one day when they were interupted. _

_"Anko-san. Are you bothering someone again?" A woman came up to them. She had black hair that was a little curly. Red eyes, which Naruto thought were exoitic. A battle dress that looked like it was mostly bandages. Plus add in a nice bust and, in Naruto's case, a nearly irrisistable smell of blood on her. Naruto was going batshit insane at the moment. two good looking ladies whos blood is attracting Naruto. _

_"Not just anyone Kure-chan! This one's a cutie!" Anko squeeled. Kurenai took a look at Naruto and smiled. "I'm sorry if my friend is bothering you. She gets that way sometimes. My name is Kurenai. What's yours?" Kurenai asked out of kindness, even though she already knew his name. _

_"Naruto Uchiha. Now if you please excuse me, I will be on my way." Naruto mocked bow and was about to leave until he tilted his head to dodge a kunai aimed at his cheek and jumped a few feet away. _

_"What the hell?! Can't you give it a rest lady?" Naruto asked, irritated by the fact someone attacked him. He looked at Anko, who threw the kunai, as she grined at the boy. "I am not done with you yet pretty boy!" Anko was ready to jump Naruto if needed. Kurenai sighed and turned around._

_"If you end up taking him to our apartment, please don't make a mess." Kurenai said as she was chuckling at her friend/roommate's antics. "Aw but Kure-chan, you know I like it when things get nasty!" Anko pouted. Naruto was twitching. Not because of the randomness of the two ladies, but from the perverted comments. Naruto the closed his eyes as he remembered the night he was turned into a vampire. _

_"Naruto Uchiha. The Hokage wishes to see you." A man appeared behind Naruto. He was in standard Anbu armor and was wearing a dog mask. "Aw, but I didn't get to take him home with us!" whined Anko as she was pouting. Even Kurenai seemed to be disapointed. _

_"Well orders are orders." The Anbu said as he grabed Naruto's shoulder and shunshined before Anko and Kurenai could do anything._

_In a random back alley, Naruto was sighing in relief as he stuck to the shadows. "Thanks Inu-san. You really bailed me out from trouble this time." Naruto said to the Anbu. _

_'Inu' pulled out a book from his back pocket and started reading it. "No problem Naruto-kun. But you owe me big time." Inu snickered at Naruto's mouth dropped look. "You really are harsh at times, Inu-san." Naruto pouted._

_"You know it." Inu took off his mask, revealing his face half covered by another mask and his headband covering his left eye. He eye-smiled Naruto with his right eye._

_flashback end_

'But then again, Kurenai-sensei has her strange moments as well. Better watch my back for now on.' Naruto thought to himself. Hinata sat at one side of him and kept stealing looks at him while blushing and twireling her fingers. Asuka was just holding onto Naruto's arm and glaring at Anko who was smiling seductively at Naruto...again.

"Anyways.... How about we introduce ourselves." Kurenai suggested, trying to make sure Anko doesn't cause a scene anytime soon. Anko sighed and decided to sit down and go with Kurenai's suggestion.

"Ok then, I will start. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I am to be your jonin instructor until you reach the level of Chunin. My likes are painting, the color red and certain other things." If anyone paid close attention, it would seem she looked at Naruto for a split second. She continued "My dislikes are perverts, people who read perverted books and a certain series of books. My hobbies are training, painting, developing new genjutsu and spending time with my friends. My dream is to be a reknowned genjutsu artist.(1)" Kurenai then asked for Anko to go next.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, I will be your assitant jonin instructor until your reach chunin. My likes are dango, a certain blonde, Ibuki-sensei, and the Interogation Office. My dislikes are a select few people and many others. My hobbies are training, torture and interogating convicts. My dreams is to kill a certain traitor and live happily ever after with a man of my choice." She said and finshed with a wink directed to Naruto at the end. Asuka saw this and glared at Anko.

"I will go next. My name is Asuka Uchiha. My likes are my niisan, my kaasan, my niisan, ramen and did I mention I like my niisan? Anyways my dislikes are anything that bothers my niisan and a certain traitor. My hobbies are spending time with my niisan and training. My dream is, unfortunately, exactly the same as Anko-sempai's." Asuka finished with a sigh.

'Damn. And I thought I liked Naruto-kun.' Anko, Hinata, and strangely Kurenai thought at the same time.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are Naruto-kun, my sister, and a certain food. My dislikes are ignorant people and my father." Some of the listeners went wide eyed with the bold statement. Hinata continued "My hobbies are flower pressing and gardening. My dream is to live happily, even though I chosed the path of a ninja." Everyone smiled at the last sentence. Everyone knows the life of a ninja is painted in blood, lost, betrayal, the list goes on. (2)

"My turn eh? My name is Naruto Uchiha. My likes are my family and my friends. My dislikes are..... certain people and that _graceless_ night. My hobbies.... To many to count. My dream is to finish something that someone started long ago." Naruto said with sadness. He started to remember how that night begain.

_flashback (there are gonna be alot in order to explain Naruto's life from when he was bitten to the day he graduated.)_

_Naruto noticed it was nearly 10:00 pm and it was really dark out. Naruto rushed home and entered his apartment in an orderly manner. He saw a light come from the dining room. _

_Naruto walked silently to the dining room and opened the door slowly. A flash of light caused Naruto to shut his eyes for a few seconds. When Naruto opened them, he saw the dining room table already set up with two plates and sets of eating utensils and candles lit on the table. 'Is this the fun thing Megumi-kaasan mentioned?' Naruto thought as he sat in a chair. _

_"Well well well. Right on time Naruto-kun." Naruto jumped when he heard a voice. He turned and saw Megumi with two bowls of ramen. Naruto was geting jittery at the sight of ramen and couldn't wait til he could dig in. Megumi set a bowl each on top of a plate. _

_"What is this supose to be? Is this the fun you mentioned?" Naruto asked. Megumi giggled at Naruto's curiousness. "This is called a candle light dinner. This is only the begining of the night though. The main course will come soon enough." Megumi said playfully to Naruto. Naruto, being the child he is, shrugs and thought 'Kaasan knows best.' _

_The both ate. Megumi ate rather quickly while Naruto was taking his time eating. Megumi got up and walked behind Naruto, who didn't notice. She begain to rub his shoulders softly. _

_"What are you doing kaasan?" Naruto asked. Megumi ignored him and kept rubing. Naruto decided to finish his meal. Megumi then started to move lower til she was now rubing Naruto's crotch. _

_"K-kaasan. What are you doing?" Naruto asked again, feeling a strange sensation within him. _

_Megumi smirked and said, finally answering him "preparing for tonight. It's gonna be a loooong night." Megumi kept rubing. Naruto started to sqirm in his seat._

_"Kaasan, stop! I'm feeling funny!" Naruto begged Megumi to stop. Thankfully she did, but it was short lived when she looked him in the eyes with a devious look. _

_"Don't worry, it will be all over soon my love." Megumi said as she licked Naruto's cheek and carryed him into a bed room. She slamed the door and started to unsip Naruto's pants, while Naruto sat on the bed. Not knowing what is about to happen. _

_Flashback end _

Naruto cletched his fist. 'Damn you, damn your intentions, and damn you to hell Megumi!' Naruto thought, not knowing he was actually still afraid of Megumi even now. His team looked at him. They pitied him without him noticing.

"Anyways. Come to training ground 44 tommorrow to begin your final exam. The one you took at the academy is only the first half of the test. The final one is what determines if you are genin material or not. Dismissed." Kurenai dismissed them all. Naruto ran off to the Uchiha household with Asuka following, while Hinata went back to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Poor boy. Having to go through such a tramitizing moment." Anko said as she watched Naruto run off. "I know. If it wasn't for Asuka-san and Mikoto-sama, Naruto might have became something worse." Kurenai agreed with Anko.

Little did they know, a woman with a baby in her hands was listening in on the who conversation.

**Uchiha Household**

Naruto walked into the house and was about to go upstair until he was stoped by Mikoto.

"Naruto-kun. Please sit with me on the couch." Mikoto demanded Naruto. Naruto sighed and sat on the couch, Mikoto siting right next to him. An akward scilence filled the air until Mikoto decided to break it.

"Naruto-kun. Remember this exact place? It is where we became a family. You are an older brother to Asuka while she is the older sister to you. Even though it is strange, you never let age matter in that situation. We are a family even now. Every family comes with a certain bond. My bond with you is telling me something is wrong with you. What's the matter sochi(son)?" Mikoto asked Naruto.

"I keep remembering that night. I keep remembering her. Even if you say forget about it, I can't. And...And..." Naruto started to tear up. "And the memory keeps hurting worse and worse each passing day!" Naruto said between sobs.

Naruto went wide eyed when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. He saw it was Asuka and Mikoto comforting him. "My sochi, you may never forget, but you also never forget your family. What's done is done. It may hurt, but we all have to push that aside in order for it to grow." Mikoto lectured Naruto.

Naruto smiled and cuddled into his family. He thought he was gonna be happy all night until he felt a tingling sensation. Something he didn't want to feel at the moment.

He was thrusty and his insticts told him he wanted Asuka's and Mikoto's blood.

'No!' Naruto thought as he tried all his might to fight the feeling. He saw the veins on both women's neck, begging him to bite them and drain them. He tried to get up, but Asuka holded him in place.

"I wanna stay this way a little while longer niisan." Asuka said with a kind smile on her face.

'Damn! Damn!!! DAMN!!!!!!!!' Naruto thought as he was slowly losing control.

Suddenly, his world went black.

**TBC:**

**(1) Genjutsu artist: *something of my own creation* a genjustu user who creates well known genjutsu techniques and are famous for them. **

**(2) You may noticed that Hinata didn't stutter. That is because she is gonna be different from cannon Hinata.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Now for a special. This is a page from a book made in the story. Naruto will own this book in the story so he knows about vampire. **

From studies and observations on vampire reproduction, I came to a conclusion. Only vampire males are able to reproduct the human way, if the woman is either human or vampire. Female vampries can only reproduct life if they intercoursed with a male vampire. Very rare cases considering a female vampire can sire a child with a human is if they go through certain precautions. First, the female vampire must be a virgin. I can not explain why for it is beyond my knowledge to do so. Second, the reproductive act can only be done if the human male is the one you truely desire. The third condition is that the human male must have two souls within him. Jinchuuriki are perfect for that role. Lastly, the human male must be living in a period of innocence. Meaning that he must atleast be a child, the age limit, so far, is 10 years old. I have witnessed atleast 13 cases of births like these. Apperently all the human males die after the demon is extracted from their bodies and is to be holded in the female vampire until the baby is born. The demon will then be placed inside the child and becomes the heir of the demon within the child. One case I have witnessed was very strange indeed. The human male lived only by turning into a vampire in an act of desperation by the female. Female vampire's discovered this way of making children and for some reason favor it more than reproducing with male vampires. Meaning that there is a shortage of male vampires now these days. A male vampire is rare and once found by potential mates of said male will have the urge of trying to protect said male vampire. I guess what I am trying to say is that there are barely male vampires and female vampires now these days are pedophiles. I don't understand, why don't people sire children by turning normal human's into vampires? Then again, that could attract too much attention to our kind.

'Diary of a vampire' Chapter 7 - Author: Natsu Namikaze book published October 4 (6 days before Naruto's birth)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok any ways I might as well post a list of the Harem Naruto is gonna have. Here it is:**

**Asuka (femsasuke)**

**Mikoto**

**Yugito**

**Fu**

**Haku**

**Kurenai**

**Anko (You gotta love this pairing)**

**Shizune**

**Tsunade (even though she is old, she deserves love from the little vampire.)**

**Hinata (Huge fan of Naru/Hina stories and the pairing itself)**

**Konan**

**Koyuki**

**Shion**

**Kushina**

**OC (huge possibiliy for a sister for Naruto)**

**Megumi (shes one of my OC's. I will only allow it after she does a shit load of asking for forgiveness)**

**The maybe add to the harem list:**

**Kin (love her and Naruto pairing, but remember I am being picky. Give me some thought on it.)**

**Tayuya (same with her)**

**Isaribi**

**Yakumo (I need some thoughts into it. Maybe have you guys vote on should she or should she not be put into it)**

**Hokuto (suggested by a reviewer)**

**a few others. remember the list doesn't end here.**

**Challenges from fellow authors:**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**(me) blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**I seriously recomend you atleast look at them.**

**cya later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long over due I know. SO shut up and enjoy ^^ Also I will try to update every two weeks. No promises ok?**

_

**Disclamier:I do not own Naruto or any vampire myths used in this story. I do however own the OC's**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**jutsu/ attack: "fire style: Fire ball jutsu"**

Human think: 'I wonder...'

**The Next day: Uchiha Household**

'huh……?' Naruto processed the position he was in when he woke up. One, he found both his mother and sister laying on him. Two they were asleep. Three, they had no signs of being bitten what so ever… Wait what?

Naruto rubbed his neck in relief. "Thank you jiji and the 'fail-safe' your friend made." On his neck was a glowing seal that was placed over where his bite mark once was.

He decided to get up and finally prepare for his exam. He quickly quelled the thirst for blood with a blood pack. He then packed his gear and Asuka's bag since there was no sign of her waking up anytime soon unless he woke her up.

Naruto then decided to get some fresh air by going outside on the balcony of his home. He looked in the distance and gazed at the village as he felt calm due to the moon still out.

"Moon light; a vampires second source of strength. I forgot that vampires practically bathe in darkness." Naruto said to himself. It is true, in daylight vampires are weaken to high amounts of exposure to radiation from the sun. At night though is an entirely different story all together.

Anyways, Naruto was enjoying his time outside when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a foot step yet it sounded like it was kept together like… an assassin!

Naruto tilted his head to the side and dodged a kunai aimed at his head. He saw a figure bearing a cross shapped necklace and had dozens of kunai pouches. He had a strange get up on his arm that looked like the source where the kunai came from. This guy wore a cloak that covered him head to toe in it.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Naruto demanded. "To purge the lands of you filth, vampire!" He responded as he loaded two kunai in his lancher.

"So you're a hunter? You are what my kind despise yet fear at the same time? Pathetic." Naruto snorted until he backed flip onto the roof as he dodged two kunais, one for his left and right.

"Ok you have some skill." Naruto pulled out his stick that transformed into a bo-staff and got into a stance.

The hunter just chuckled as three kunai appeared with one in between each fingers. He loaded three into his launcher and flicked his wrist with the non-launcher hand and three more kunai appeared like last time.

He threw the three at Naruto, causing him to jump into the air. He then moved his bo-staff around him, deflecting the kunai from different angles. 'I don't understand, he hasn't moved from his spot yet kunai are being thrown at angles that couldn't be thrown from his position. I need to examine that attack once more.' Naruto pondered as he landed onto the next building.

He felt a presence of chakra and looked down. He saw a bunch of tags with the kanji for barrier on them. Naruto made his bo-staff extend some more and touched the air. He hit a invisible surface.

"Shit. I'm trapped aren't I?" Stupid question as he could see the grin under the man's cloak.

"You are strong for such a young vampire. I shall give you my name so you can remember the man who sent you back to hell where you belong!" The cloaked man removed his robe to reveal a brownish blond haired man that was cut short. He was wearing a black priest robe with a silver cross etched on it. He had orange eyes that could scare the shit out of normal civilians.

"I am Sizou Hikori, also known as the Paladin of the East of the Order of the Cross. We hunters have sworn on our honor to hunt the night!" He yelled as he threw some more kunai at a fast pace at Naruto who dodge some and deflected with his bo-staff. Sizou then loaded 3 more kunai in his launcher and sent them at Naruto at different angles. Unknown to him, Naruto saw through his attack.

'He's using chakra to change the course of where he sends the kunai! The launcher is just a Catalyst of the equation. Now all I have to do is get close enough to break it.' Naruto thought. He back flipped to dodge kunai from behind as he sensed it with his vampire hearing.

Naruto then tooked notice of the kunai as they have chakra strings connected to Sizou. 'So this guy likes manipulation of his weapons. But why so many?' Naruto picked up a kunai as he examined it.

"Silver." Naruto utters in disgust. Sizou grins. "And each of them worth every penny spent on them." He said as the brought up a few more into his hands and threw them, but this time he made a few handseals.

"**Ninja Art! Kage Shuriken jutsu!" **All the kunai multiplied to create a massive wall of kunai heading straight for Naruto. Naruto smirked as he disperses into many black bats that either flew through or above the kunai. Then they all flew towards Sizou as he prepared to send more kunai from his launcher. The bats reformed Naruto infrount of Sizou with his bo-staff being swung to smash into the launcher.

The launcher was then destroyed and Naruto brought the bo-staff to Sizou's throat. "You have a jacked up notion of fare play pal, and it is beginning to piss me off." Naruto said as a blade appeared from his bo-staff, turning it into a scythe.

"Creature of the night, you dare threaten me? Even if you strike me down I will only be brought into Kami-sama's grace." Sizou said as he stared at his cross.

"A religionist eh? Oh well, say hello to that bastard kami for me." Naruto said as he prepared to slice his head off if he didn't sense to incoming projectile from his side. He jumped back onto the building behind him and stared at the newcomer before him. He wore the same cloak that Sizou wore.

"Sizou, we are pulling out now." The cloaked man said. Sizou groaned. "Why?! I almost had him where I wanted him!"

"The Hokage and that S-ranked vampire are on their way. Whatever connection the boy has with them must have really made them protective of him." He said as he waved his hands and brought all the barrier seals to his hand.

They both then brought out a book and the pages flew out and flew around them. The pages disappeared and the assailant along with them. Naruto sighed and then the blade retreated and the bo-staff then shortened into a small stick again.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright? I sensed the failsafe go off and wanted to check and see if you are alright. What happened here? It looks like a battleground here." Sarutobi said as he appeared.

"I am alright. A couple of vampire hunters were here, but it seemed that they mentioned an S-rank vampire coming this way. Did you bring anyone with you?" Naruto explained and asked.

"Other than Inu? No I haven't." The old man said as he looked towards Inu who was reading a book while standing on a pole.

"Yo." Inu said as he just waved and returned to his book.

Unknown to them, a cloaked woman carrying a blond haired baby sighed in relief as she stared at Naruto from her hiding spot.

"Your daddy's a tough little man, yes he is, yes he is." She said as she cuddled the baby as the baby giggles. She then vanished in thin air. Not noticing that Naruto heard her and saw her leave.

'Maybe that's the S-ranked one. But she seems familiar… Oh so familiar.' Naruto pondered then sighed at his thoughts.

"Oh well, I am getting some rest. I had enough of the night as it is." Naruto said as he jumped through the Uchiha house hold's window and into his bed and fell asleep, but not before closing the window and curtains.

**The next day: Training field 44**

Naruto, Asuka, and Hinata were packed and ready for the test that was about to be administered by Anko and Kurenai.

"Ok we each have a fragment of the talisman that is need for all three of you to pass. Work together against us and achive the talisman. That is the objective. You begin on my signal." Kurenai instructed. Anko grinned and waved her talisman in the air then pocketed it in her coat pocket.

A tension can be felt between the young three and the older two. Then…

"Hajime!"

The three genin vanished in thin air along with the two jonin parting separate ways.

**With Anko**

'I wonder which brat will be stupid enough to face one of us alone?' Anko thought as she sits cross legged on the ground with her right hand cupping her chin. She then jumps away to dodge an incoming attack; a bo-staff striking the earth in a thrust.

The bo-staff was stuck within the earth, but the owner was standing behind it in Anko's point of view.

'Guess that answers my question. To think that it would be you of all people Naruto. Atleast I get to have some 'fun' with you pretty boy.' She thinks sadistically with a hint of lust.

Naruto stares at her with his eyes turned red with a cat eye slit while the rest of his body was shrouded in darkness.

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai was standing in the middle of the field with her arms crossed. She waited there patiently for one of the genin to strike.

'Either they attack straight, behind, left, right, or above. Which one?' Kurenai pondered as she looked in every direction she listed in her head. 'Unless.'

She jumped to dodge a hand coming from beneath her as the ground cracks with a arm was sticking out and continuing to grow until it was revealed that the arm belonged to Asuka Uchiha, who was now standing in the normal Uchiha taijutsu stance.

"Just you alone? Against a jonin no less? You Uchiha truly are as arrogant as they say." Kurenai says bluntly.

"I am no normal Uchiha, Kurenai-sensei." Asuka says, smirking.

"Say that after you-" Kurenai was cut off as she dodged a palm thrust to the back as she turns around and sees that Hinata has begun her assault on her. Hinata threw a few more strikes at Kurenai who dodges and blocks them until she jumps back to dodge an flying-kick from Asuka, who leaves a crack into ground from the impact from her foot.

"As I said Kurenai-sensei." Asuka began as she stands up, "I am no normal Uchiha." Asuka says as she is standing next to Hinata. They looked at each other.

"On three?" Asuka asks. Hinata nodded, "yeah, on three."

"One." Hinata says as both her and Asuka get into their family tai-jutsu stances.

"Two." Asuka says as Kurenai goes into a basic tai-jutsu stance.

"Three!" Both Hinata and Asuka shouted as they rushed Kurenai.

**Back with Anko**

Anko was backed up to a tree with Kunai in hand as Naruto walked slowly to her with bo-staff in hand.

"**Ninja arts-Shadow Snake Hand!**" Anko yells as four really long snakes shot out of her sleave at Naruto. Naruto dodges to the side each time like he fazed to that spot while looking like he was still walking with the same foot up and the other foot planted to the ground as he walked.

Anko gritted her teeth as she swings her kunai hand as four more snakes and Naruto dodging them in the same manner as last time. Anko then moved her arms so the snakes could wrap around him, but he jumps to dodge them and throws his bo-staff at Anko. The staff missed only by a few inches.

Naruto lands on it with both his hands holding it as he was crouched on it. He then lets himself roll around with him now upside down and his face a few mere inches from Anko's face.

"What's the matter? I don't bite." Naruto said as he grinned at Anko who was smirking.

"Gotcha!" Anko said as she melted into a puddle of mud. Naruto heard sizzling noises and looked at the tree and growled when he saw explosive tags about to go off.

BOOM! An explosion took place where Naruto was. In the air with the smoke still around, Naruto's bo-staff was spinning in the air while a huge bat was flying over it. It transformed into Naruto who grabbed his bo-staff and dived down to the ground. He landed on his feet and looked franticly for any sign of Anko. He barely dodged a kick heading towards his face as he then lunged towards Anko with his bo-staff ready to stab her.

Anko twisted to the side to dodge the bo-staff and back handed Naruto, who didn't budge from his spot. Naruto glared at Anko who saw this glare and sheepishly laughed.

"Oops." Anko said as Naruto grinned. Naruto flicked his wrist, causing the bo-staff to hit Anko's stomach and with his vampire strength added to it, he sent Anko flying out towards the open field.

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai was having a hard time. She was in the middle of a tai-jutsu bout with Hinata and Asuka. Hinata kept sending juuken strikes and Kurenai, only a few ever landed while Asuka was sending many acrobatic strikes at Kurenai who was able to dodge and block, but still got hit none the less. Kurenai decided she had enough of this and grabbed Hinata by her arm with one hand and Asuka's leg with the other and flung them across the field.

Quickly forming seals before the two genin could counter act, Kurenai placed a gen-jutsu on them.

"**Illusion Arts: Hell Vison Jutsu!**" Kurenai yells. In Hinata's illusion she was sunk into a tree while watching as Kumo nin were beating Naruto to within an inch of his life. Asuka was viewing the same illusion. Struggling, Asuka brought her hands into a ram sign and dispelled her illusion with a blast of Chakra. Asuka formed a few seals and took a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**" She yelled out, blowing a dozen small fire balls at Kurenai who jumped to dodge them, losing concentration on the gen-jutsu over Hinata. Hinata gasped as she was released from her illusion then growled at Kurenai. "You will pay Kurenai-sensei." She growled out.

Kurenai turned around to catch a flying Anko into her arms and look straight towards where she was flying from and saw that Naruto was heading towards them. Anko got up and got into a tai-jutsu stance while Kurenai was fingering her kunai pouch.

Naruto jumped over the two jonin and was now standing Next to both Hinata and Asuka, both which are in their tai-jutsu stances.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the talisman that Anko had earlier. Anko panicked and searched the pocket that she had it in to find that it was actually gone. Hinata pulled out Kurenai's talisman and waved it around. Kurenai sighed in response.

"I guess you three passed. Congratulations, we are now officially team 7." Kurenai said. The three genin all fell down, exhausted while Anko and Kurenai sweat dropped.

"Report back here tomorrow for your first mission." Anko said as both her and Kurenai shunshined out of there.

Naruto was the first one to get up. "Let's go home girls." Naruto said. "Carry me niisan." Asuka said as she waved her hands in the air like a baby. "Me too Naruto-kun." Hinata said, following Asuka's example.

Naruto groaned. "Fine." He picked both them up and had one siting on one shoulder with the other on the other shoulder. 'luckily I'm a vampire or else I would have broken my arms already with them sitting on my shoulder.' Naruto sighed as he walked them home.

**TBC:**

**Now for another special. This is a page from the vampire book from the last chapter.**

Now legends for told vampires where shapshifters that only turned into bats and sometimes wolves, others told of them turning into many bats at once. These legends are sort of true. When I mean 'sort of true' I mean that it takes time to form abilities like that. It takes training and hard work to achieve such a feat. It also takes time and blood to get strong enough to withstand the biological change from a humanoid body to that of an animal. There are many forms of transformation to explore and I have yet to uncover these forms.

'Diary of a Vampire' Chapter 3- Author: Natsu Namikaze book published October 4 (6 days before Naruto's birth)

**I am still taking suggestion to the harem, but only for adding people. The ones in the harem already can not be taken off. **

**This is Blaze signing off. Cya!**


End file.
